Dead Can Dance
by annwynn
Summary: Revised edition. Sorry it took so long. Still Cal and pervy Robin with an OMC.
1. Chapter 1

It is barely a drabble, I know. But have no fear, it will continue. I love Robin and Cal. I know he has the hots for Niko, but I'm dying to read Robin and Cal pairings; also Cal and Ish. Well, Cal and anyone, really. I, unfortunately, do not own any of the characters. I just make them do my evil bidding. Thank you and please review.

"Ready to go, my Princess of Darkness?" Robin's grin spread wide across his face as he looked the boy up and down.

"Fuck you, Robin!" the Cal shot back angrily.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," the Puck retorted. He once again oogled Cal. They were going undercover tonight. Unfortunately for Robin, it was not 'under the covers'. The gang was chasing down a rather nasty vampire, where else, but at a Goth club. Promise new a friend of the guy who owned the place and had recommended the agency to clean house. Some Vlad wannabe was luring the clubers and draining them dry. Not that he cared for humans much, but the owner wanted the guy stopped before he did away with all the customers. Only humans payed for that kind of Gothic shit.

It was a gay club; males only. That took Promise out of the adventure and Niko had put on his 'don't even think about it face'. Of course, Robin didn't mind, but he just couldn't show up alone.

***Earlier in the week***

"I guess it's up to you and I to do the dirty work, huh, kid?" the Puck said smiling at Cal.

Flipping Robin off, "Screw you, Loman. You can go there all by your pervy self. Just let us know who to kill after."

"Well," the Puck warned, "one of you needs to come with me. That is my condition." He shot a hopeful expression at Niko. The blonde's face remained impassive and then he turned to Cal, "You need to go with Robin."

"Hell no, Cyrano," the younger Leandros said full of indignation. "I'm not going. Not this time. I'm sure he'd rather have you to show off on his arm as a kind of trophy: like a lion's head on a wall." He threw in a dark, self satisfied grin for good measure.

The elder regarded the younger. He shouldn't have teased the blond. "Cal, you're going," Niko repeated calmly.

"I don't think you heard me the first time, grandpa, but I said no." Cal finised by, literally, putting his foot down; hard.

***************

So, after all that, Cal was on his way to the club. 


	2. Chapter 2

Robin had to help with the wardrobe since Cal owned nothing but jeans and t-shirts. No way in hell would the puck degrade himslef by showing up with a 'thing' like that!

Cal is toned and lean. The chili cheese dogs have not reared their ugly head...yet. Robin lent him a pair of black leather pants that buttoned on each side from waist to ankle. 'Easy access' pants the puck had called them with a mischevious grin. They were tight; like a second skin. 'No doing cherry pickers in these,' Cal thought. Robin had also procured some knee high boots with all sort of contraptions. They added an inch or two to the boy's height making his legs look long and sexy. A finely woven balck mesh shirt added the skin to the outfit. A pair of thin stripes down the front barely hid his nipples.

Promise let him a choker to hide the still visible marks around his neck; an every day reminder of a nightmare that did not go away with the sun. She also helped with the make-up.

Being so pale, he didn't need to 'white out' his face. The vampire applied a light powder; it made the young man's face soft and flawless. She forewent the black eyeshadow and used a deep shade of purple then lined the eyes with kohl. Cal's storm gray eyes beamed. She left his hair untouched save for parting it to the side so that a perfect, captivating eye was visible always. For his lips, she went with a shade between red and purple, bringing the whole look together.

Nothing, including threatening glances from Niko, took the grin off the puck's face from the moment he saw Cal. The boy could've sworn he heard a growl.

Robin swept in wearing an outfit ripped from a Regency Gothic romance novel. A long green coat draped over a matching vest and ruffled white shirt. Black riding pants and boots, along with the gargoyled cane, were not to be missed.

Cal couldn't cointain his anger, "Why are you dressed like that," he pointed at Robin, "while I'm friggin' dressed like this?"

Robin looked at him with amused eyes and spoke with a sweetened voice, "We have to send the right signals, Cal. This way they'll know that I have a toy and that you're being played with. Unless..."

Before his brother made an attempt on the randy goat's life and ruined their plans, Niko stepped in. "We better get going. We don't know when or how this guy makes his move so the more we can observe the better."

"I agree," chirped Robin. "Hey, no microphone this time? I guess not with Cal wearing that shirt. Unless it was taped some place else..." he mused.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Niko?" A flutter of eyelashes made its way into the blonde's name.

"Keep your hands to yourself or you'll be the one needing the tape."

I hope you're liking the story. I know the posts are not very long, but I feel I can write better a bit at a time. So please be patient. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the club was short and whitout event; except that Robin insisted on sitting next to Cal. He said something about 'preparing for the role.'

'Don't think about playing footsie, Loman." Cal hissed.

"Not to worry, princess. There are other games I'd rather play."

After flipping him off, Cal turned to look out the window to try and ignore Robin's knee pressing into his.

*  
"Well, hello there Mr. Fellows," greeted the doorman.

"Hi, Kurt. I hope there is something exciting going on tonight." The heavy man turned to look at Cal. Yeah, Cal had been checked out before but never quite like this. He could feel a pair of hands ghosting everywhere the man's gaze wandered. He blushed and turned away."My, Mr. Fellows. I'm sure there'll be something exciting for you."

"Pay him and move it, Loman. I mean it." the boy could feel steam rising from his head and cheeks.

"It seems someone is eager to get started," teased the puck. "See ya around."

"I swear I'm going to friggin' kill you, Robin. Remove your hand from my back!" Cal warned.

"Alright, Mr. Prude. But you do realize that if I don't claim you from the get go, you are game. And look at all those hunters."

Cal blinked as he looked around. Those damned creepy hands multiplied a thousand fold. "Shit. How do I always end up in crap like this."

With feigned amazement,"You mean this is not your first time at a place like this. Cal never would have thought you liked m..." The look Cal gave him was enough to sinlence him..for now.

"Come on, my princess, let's get a drink."

The bar itself was a mostly empty. Not surprisingly, everyone chose to make out on the dance floor.

"Beer?" asked Robin.

"No, I need something stronger to get me through tonight."

"Hopefully, at least for your sake, it will only be tonight," added the puck.

Angrily, "Believe me, Robin, I know it will be tonight only. Whether some guy ends up undead, dead or deader than dead I'm not coming back!"

Robin smikred and stood next to the boy, "Why don't you sit and try to relax a bit?"

"Relax? Sit? I don't think I could even if I wanted too. So, I take it," Cal continued, "this is not your first time here."

"I've been here once or twice," Robin offered.

"Apparently, you've been everywhere and done everything once or twice," Cal sneered.

"You ought to do something at least once, annoying brat. Maybe that'll cure your shitty, bad attitude," the puck shot back. "And if you'd like, I can recommend where you ought to go."

They drank in silence for a while. Cal had downed two Long Islands and was about to order a third but Robin stopped him. "Don't drink so much. You're obviously not used to it," he said while watching Cal lean his face into the bar. "Besides, we have to move around a bit."

"Move around?" questioned Cal with a slur.

"Well, yes, princess. The bastard isn't just going to come over and introduce himself!"

"Good evening," a sultry voice crooned from behind. "Is this seat taken?"

"Cha-ching," said Cal as Robin rolled his eyes. 


End file.
